ME Holiday Carols
by Celandine Brandybuck
Summary: Filks: Reworkings of several traditional carols into Middle Earth settings, in response to a HASA Challenge.
1. The Mallorn and Niphredil

** Author's Note:**   
This is a traditional old Lothlórien carol, sung to the tune "The Holly and the Ivy."  
  


**The _Mallorn _and _Niphredil_**  


  
The _mallorn _and _niphredil_  
When they are both in bloom  
Of all the trees that are in the wood  
The _mallorn _bears the crown  
  
_Refrain:_  
Oh the rising of the stars  
And the running of the stream  
The blowing of lord Manwë's winds  
Sweet singing of Varda  
  
The _mallorn _wears a pale bark  
As tall as any tower  
And Arien moves 'cross the sky  
To count off every hour  
  
[refrain]  
  
The _mallorn _bears a blossom  
As bright as any gold  
And Tilion shall follow her  
Until Arda grows old  
  
[refrain]  
  
The _mallorn _bears its gold leaves  
Throughout the winter chill  
Eärendil shall guide us home  
To Valinor, there still  
  
[refrain]  
  
The _mallorn _bears a ripe nut  
As wholesome as the day  
And we shall see Ilúvatar  
And music for him play  
  
[refrain]  
  
The _mallorn _and _niphredil_  
When they are both in bloom  
Of all the trees that are in the wood  
The _mallorn _bears the crown  
  
[refrain]  
  
  



	2. Gaffer Cotman

**Author's note:**   
A Hobbit carol, sung to the tune of "Good King Wenceslas."  
  


**Gaffer Cotman**  


  
Gaffer Cotman ventured out  
In the Yuletide season  
Thought the snow lay deep about  
Still he found it pleasing.  
Brightly shone the sun above  
As he piled his snow wall  
Safe from cold with knitted gloves  
Making all his snowballs.  
  
Daddy Longbanks wandered by  
Going to the tavern  
Gaffer Cotman then let fly  
Safe within his cavern.  
What a mighty fight began  
Between these two old friends  
"Try to hit me if you can,  
And I will make you amends."  
  
So spoke Daddy Longbanks loud,  
As he dodged and bellowed.  
Gaffer Cotman was not cowed –  
Age had not him mellowed.  
Thus it stood all afternoon  
Till the sun was setting.  
News had spread through village soon  
And a crowd was betting.  
  
Suddenly a cry arose,  
Ceased the two from squabble  
Goody Cotman's pointed nose  
Led her to the rabble.  
"Leave off, foolish husband mine,  
Leave the scene of battle –   
If you'd be a child of nine,  
I'll find you a rattle."  
  
Goody took him by the ear,  
Sent him homeward running,  
Though he said to her, "My dear,  
'Twas just a Yuletide funning."  
Therefore, gaffers, if you seek  
Yuletide fun in your lives  
Mind you act all mild and meek  
Lest you anger your goodwives.  
  



	3. I Heard the Drums on That Dark Day

**Author's Note:**   
A Dwarven carol, to the tune, "I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day." Said to have been composed by Thráin I.  
  


**I Heard the Drums on That Dark Day**  


  
I heard the drums on that dark day  
A dreadful sound of warning play,  
In Khazad-dûm the goblins come  
No peace for Dwarves in Moria.  
  
I thought how, as their hordes drew near,  
We would stand firm and not show fear -  
But some did quake and ranks did break.  
No peace for Dwarves in Moria.  
  
And in despair I bowed my head  
And helped as frail and wounded fled.  
My wrath is strong and will last long.  
No peace for Dwarves in Moria.  
  
Then beat the drums more loud and deep:  
"Your king may live, but ours will keep  
The darkling cave you to us gave."  
No peace for Dwarves in Moria.  
  
Now panting, chanting on my way  
I wait to fight another day.  
In Mahal's time, it will be mine. (1)  
No peace for Dwarves in Moria.  
  
*******  
  
**Footnote:**  
(1) Mahal was the name the Dwarves used for their maker, the Vala known as Aulë to the Elves.  
  



	4. O Come, O Come, Isildur's Heir

**Author's note:** This is a carol from the Fourth Age in Gondor, sung to the tune "O Come, O Come, Emmanuel."

**O Come, O Come, Isildur's Heir**

O come, O come, Isildur's Heir  
And ransom the White City fair,  
That bides in growing dark and fear  
Until the king foretold appear.

_Refrain:_  
Rejoice, rejoice, our Elessar  
Shall reunite all Gondor.

O come, O come, and for us fight,  
And find the Tree on mountain height,  
Which anciently the Eldar gave  
To Númenor now under wave.

_Refrain_

O come, thou son of Arathorn,  
And gladden all who wait here and mourn  
From out of Sauron's darkness bring  
Thy people into light and spring.

_Refrain_

O come, Telcontar, come and cheer  
Our spirits by thy presence here  
Restore the might of thine own country  
And rule us in your wise majesty.

_Refrain_

O come, thou heir of Elendil, come  
And make sad Gondor thy new home;  
Make safe the land that quails from the Eye,  
And bring an end to misery.

_Refrain_

O come thou child of Eriador  
And share with us thy knowledge of lore;  
Forsaking not thy people to dwell  
On those misfortunes all may foretell.

_Refrain_

O come, Estel our promised hope, bind  
Us as a nation leading mankind;  
From dark forbodings give us release,  
And bring to us a time of peace.

_Refrain_


	5. All Elves and Men, Rejoice

**Author's note:**  
To the tune "Good Christian Men, Rejoice," a carol from Gondor in the Fourth Age.  
  


**All Elves and Men, Rejoice**  


  
All Elves and Men, rejoice  
With heart and soul and voice;  
Give ye heed to what we say:  
News! News! Sauron conquered is today,  
Frodo has destroyed the Ring,  
And Gondor has received her king.  
'Tis victory today!  
'Tis victory today!  
  
All Elves and Men, rejoice  
With heart and soul and voice;  
Now ye hear of endless bliss:  
Joy! Joy! Aragorn was born for this!  
He has come to claim the land  
From mountain peak to sandy strand.  
He was born for this!  
He was born for this!  
  
All Elves and Men, rejoice  
With heart and soul and voice;  
Now ye need not fear the grave;  
Peace! Peace! By Hobbit-valor you are saved!  
Wizard, Elf-lord, reigning king  
Work together, peace to bring.  
Peace to you they gave!  
Peace to you they gave!  
  



	6. Through the Old Forest

Based on the traditional tune "Over the River and Through the Woods," sung by Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin.

**Through the Old Forest**

Through the Old Forest and past the falls,  
To Bombadil's house we go!  
For he knows the way  
To spend every day  
Telling tales so merry-o!

Through the Old Forest and past the falls,  
Escaping old Willow!  
For Tom he knows  
Where danger grows  
As he travels to and fro!

Through the Old Forest and past the falls,  
In a swift-ending day;  
Goldberry sings  
Songs fit for kings  
Hurray for the rondelay!

Through the Old Forest and past the falls,  
Trot fast and do not stray!  
Food will surround  
And drink abound  
To appetite give way!

Through the Old Forest and past the falls,  
And over the threshold's slate,  
All fear will go  
In fire's rich glow  
And Tom will put us straight!

Through the Old Forest and past the falls,  
Now Goldberry fair we spy!  
Hurray that we've done,  
Since we've lost the sun!  
Hurray for the berry pie!


	7. Springle Ring

Based on "Jingle Bells," sung by Rosie after her marriage to Sam.

**Springle-Ring**

Dancing in the hall,  
In a dress with ribbons gay,  
Sam won't let me fall,  
Though I twirl away;  
Fiddles play their song,  
Bringing us delight,  
What joy it is to dance along  
To that old tune tonight.

Springle-ring, springle-ring, as the fiddles play!  
Yule is grand, he holds my hand, though the sky is cold and grey!  
Springle-ring, springle-ring, as the fiddles play!  
Yule is grand, he holds my hand, though the sky is cold and grey!

A year or two ago,  
I thought he might have died  
When he went off one night  
Into the world so wide.  
But he returned a laird,  
And quickly he me sought  
To ask me if I ever dared  
With him to tie the knot.

Springle-ring, springle-ring, as the fiddles play!  
Yule is grand, he holds my hand, though the sky is cold and grey!  
Springle-ring, springle-ring, as the fiddles play!  
Yule is grand, he holds my hand, though the sky is cold and grey!

Springle-ring, springle-ring, as the fiddles play!  
Yule is grand, he holds my hand, though the sky is cold and grey!  
Springle-ring, springle-ring, as the fiddles play!  
Yule is grand, he holds my hand, though the sky is cold and grey!


End file.
